In the drilling of, for example, a petroleum well in the ground it is common, according to the prior art, to cement the casing to the formation. The aim is to connect the casing to the formation and prevent the flow of well fluid and drilling fluid through an annulus between the casing and the formation wall.
Cementation of this kind is relatively time-consuming, and it is known that such cementation may cause problems with, for example, formation stability and fracturing pressure.
The invention has as its object to remedy or reduce at least one of the drawbacks of the prior art.
The object is realized in accordance with the invention through the features specified in the description below and in the following Claims.